


Umbridge's Shitty Detention

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Controversial, Creampie, Diapers, Don't Read This, F/M, Farting, Fisting, Gangbang, Gross, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarification, Scat, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Watersports, laxative, pee drinking, repacking, scat eating, scat repacking, shit repacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Harry has detention with Umbridge all week, and having a scar that says 'I Must Not Tell Lies' will be the very least of Harry's problems after his detentions are through.





	Umbridge's Shitty Detention

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Alright, I don't know if you fully read the tags, but this fic has scat...a lot of it. It's super gross so if you're not a weirdo like me, don't read this.  
> UPDATE: Okay so let me clarify since a lot of people seem to be getting upset: This fanfiction is beyond disgusting. You may already know from the tags that there will be scat (poop play) and watersports (pee play). Now even the scat lovers seem to be disgusted with this fic, so before you read it let me tell you that there will be scenes where repacking is present (poop going up the ass instead of out) and scenes where poop goes places inside the human body where it shouldn't. Harry Potter is tortured with scat and watersports in this story. This story is not fluff. If you do not want to read it please leave this page now. I completely understand that this story is not for everyone, or most people. For those of you who do decide to read it, I sincerely hope you enjoy this crappy, poorly-written little oneshot I wrote.  
> Thank you for your time and understanding,  
> Fin

Monday

Harry had detention with Umbridge every day that week. The first day he had to use a bloodquil, writing “I must not tell lies” over and over for hours. He couldn’t even get up to use the loo. He tried several times to ask if he could be excused, but Umbrige just tilted her head, blinked, and smiled. Every time she would say: “Get back to work Mr. Potter” in a sickly sweet voice. Harry managed to hold it until his detention was over. That was the best detention he would have that week.

 

<> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>

 

Tuesday

On Tuesday he tried to go to the bathroom before his detention, but was held back by Professor McGonagall who wanted to discuss his plans for his future. Ever since Umbridge told her that Harry would never be an Auror, she was making it her life goal to make sure he would be. This left no time to use the bathroom as he just made it in time for his detention. The first half of his detention was exactly the same as the last. Harry opened up the wounds on his hand with every line he wrote. Eventually his bladder demanded attention again. He held it for two hours before he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Umbridge definitely noticed, but didn’t say anything. In fact Harry could see a small smile on her lips. After another thirty minutes, Harry got up. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was sweating with the effort it took to hold in his piss.

“Hem hem, Mr. Potter. Please take your seat. We are not yet done tonight” She said motioning for him to sit down.

“I can’t! I can’t hold it anymore!” Harry screamed as he ran for the door. He didn’t care if he got a whole month of detentions. He had to go to the bathroom now! Right before he turned the handle, that toad of a teacher put up a locking charm. Harry turned the handle in desperation, but it wouldn’t give. Suddenly, without his permission, his bladder burst and he could feel warm piss running down his legs, pooling on the flower-patterned carpeted floor. He could also feel unwanted tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t turn around. He couldn’t face Umbridge with piss soaking into his clothes.

Umbridge walked to the other side of her desk, toward Harry’s back and placed her big hands on his shoulder. She turned him around to face her. “My my, Mr. Potter. what a blatant show of disrespect” She said, smiling down at him. “Do you pee your pants in detentions with your other Professors? Should I ask them?”

“NO! I don’t I swear! I- I just really had to use the loo. I couldn’t hold it. Don’t-don’t tell anyone. Please” Harry pleaded. He knew Umbridge. It wasn’t just a threat. She would tell if he didn’t apologize. “I promise I won’t complain anymore. And- and I won’t talk about Vol- I won’t tell lies about You Know Who being back”.

Umbridge raised one eyebrow. “well, I suppose we can get back to your punishment, if you promise to be good-”.

“I will!” Harry interjected.

“But we’ll have to change your punishment a bit. Hmm, first why don’t you remove those wet clothes so we can get started?”

Harry gratefully removed his outer robe, but hesitated at his trousers. Umbridge lost patience and just pulled them down along with his underwear.

“Now step out of them and put this on. I’m sorry but it’s the only uniform I have at the moment”. Umbridge held out a girl’s uniform skirt, no underwear.

“Can’t I just cast scorgify on my clothes?”

“This is part of your punishment. Now put that on or would you rather walk around in the nude, you little pervert?”

Harry took the skirt and put it on. It was too small and barely covered his bum and penis. Umbridge then told Harry to get on his hands and knees and transfigured his chair into a small desk with legs only a foot in height. She placed it on the floor next to Harry and put a piece of paper and a different bloodquil on top of it.

“Now write ‘I will not pee my pants’”.

Harry did not want that scared on his hand, but Umbridge’s smile told Harry he didn’t have a choice. He put quill to paper and began writing. He was surprised that he felt no new wound opening on his hand. Instead, a searing pain was beginning on his left bum cheek. “Ah! Ow!” He couldn’t help but holler, he kept writing anyway. He briefly thought about telling Dumbledore. If forcing a student to scarify his hand was against school rules, this must be illegal. But he didn’t want to give that bitch the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to him. The punishment continued until Umbridge declared his detention over for the night.

“Uh, uh, Mr. Potter. Leave those on” Umbridge admonished when Harry tried to take off the skirt she had given him. “I want you to wear that all day tomorrow, and no underwear. We wouldn’t want you making a mess of another pair, now would we?” She said blinking at him.

Harry had no choice but to keep them on. He put on his cloak and did up every clasp so nobody would be able to tell that Harry Potter was wearing a skirt. He walked back to his dorm trying not to rub the sore scar on his backside.

 

<> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>

 

Wednesday

The next day was worse. His humiliation started even before his detention. He had to wear the skirt under his robe all day. When anyone asked him why it was clasped tight, he told them he was just cold. Just before he went to detention, he relieved himself in the bathroom. When he made it to Umbridge’s office, she immediately told him to take off his cloak. Harry did so reluctantly. She then told him to have a seat at her desk and poured him some tea. Harry didn’t think much of it and drank it down.

“Now, Mr. Potter what have we learned yesterday and the night before?” Umbridge asked in her too sweet voice.

“That I must not tell lies and, umm, not pee my pants”.

“Very good. Can I see how the lessons are sinking in?” She asked.

Harry showed her the scar on his hand.

“Show me your bum now”

Harry got up, turned around, and lifted his skirt to show the scar on his left bum cheek.

“Hmm I think that one hasn’t sunk in enough. Why don’t you get on the floor like yesterday” She said before transfiguring the chair and bringing Harry a piece of parchment and the bloodquill. Harry started to write and his wounds reopened. After a while Harry’s stomach was becoming unsettled. He started rubbing it when it made gurgling noises. Not only that but he had drunk all the tea Umbridge had given him and now he had to go again. Why would she give him tea if she wasn’t going to let him use the bathroom? Harry knew that he had to at least try.

Harry raised his hand.

“Yes?” She asked after a good two minutes.

In the most polite way possible Harry asked, “Professor, I don’t want to be rude and I know I’m not supposed to ask, but I’m afraid I really can’t hold it. I don’t just have to pee this time and I really want to avoid making any kind of mess on your beautiful carpet. May I please be excused for a minute to use the bathroom? I’ll come right back and finish my lines after I’m done”

Umbridge just looked at him for a while and asked, “You said you didn’t just need to pee. What else were you planning on doing in there? I know your sort Mr. Potter. You want to leave so you can meet up with your little friends in the bathroom don’t you? Well, I’m not going to allow that”

“No! No, I didn’t mean it like that. I need to, umm, you know…number two” He tried. Umbridge just continued to stare. Harry thought it must be a muggle phrase so he tried again, as embarrassing as it was. “I need to…poop, Ma’am”.

“And why didn’t you go before coming here?”

“I, er, didn’t have to go then”. It was true. His stomach only started hurting a few minutes ago seemingly out of nowhere.

Umbridge sighed. “Get back to your lines Mr. Potter. I’m not going to allow you to skip out on my detention”.

Harry turned around and started writing again, he had no choice. After about thirty minutes of shaking and holding his bladder, nature took over and released it for him. Harry screamed “Proffessor!”, but it was too late. Piss flowed from his peehole onto the carpet below him, creating a big wet spot. When it turned into a slow trickle and stopped, Harry put his head on his hands and cried on the miniature desk. He didn’t hear her approach, but suddenly he was pushed back by big strong hands. He landed on his back on the clean part of the carpet. Umbridge took out her wand and spelled the piss out of the carpet and into a small glass cup. She looked…mad, no livid. Harry had never seen her look like that before. She had always been smiling.

“You filthy little boy! How dare you pee in my office a second time. Is this how you treat your other professors? Do you make a mess of their rooms? I will not put up with this disrespect!” She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and her smile was back. In the sweetest voice he had ever heard her use, she said, “Well it seems you really haven’t let the message sink in. Maybe something else will” . She grabbed the cup of his piss in her hand and brought it over to him. “If you’re going to treat my office like a toilet, I’m going to treat you like a toilet. Here, put this back where it came from”.

Harry was in shock. He didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Umbridge was on top of him. She grabbed his chin and forced his jaw open. She emptied the contents of the cup in Harry’s mouth and quickly closed it. It. Was. Disgusting. Harry was gagging. He tried to get the toad off him, but she wouldn’t budge.

“Now be a good toilet and swallow down your own filth”. When he didn’t, she plugged his nose. Harry swallowed. She immediately let him go. Harry got on all fours and started dry heaving. “No, no, none of that. If you throw up, it’ll just be put back in again” She threatened. Harry managed to keep it down, but just barely.

Suddenly Harry’s stomach was making noise again. He knew it was going to happen and couldn’t stop it. Harry continued to sob as liquid shit started coming out his ass. That was followed by a few big logs, then a little more liquid shit. When it was all over, Harry was only able to get out an “I-I’m sorry” through his snot and tears.

“Maybe I really should make you a toilet” Umbridge said after a few minutes. “if you go about making messes like this every day, it’s only right that you should clean them” she said before putting on some rubber gloves. “I don’t even know why I’m helping you with this. It should be your responsibility by now”. Umbridge kneeled down and took one of Harry’s solid logs in her hand. “Now let’s put this back in the toilet”. She took the hand that wasn’t holding the turd and spread Harry’s messy butt cheeks. She then placed the log at Harry’s entrance and pushed it inside. She pushed it until it was fully enclosed within the boy. Then she grabbed another and pushed that in too. Harry was not mentally present anymore. He knew what was happening, could feel the poop being repacked inside his hole, but he didn’t stop it. He couldn’t believe it was happening. He had drunk his own piss and now his own shit was being forced back inside him. If anyone had told him that this was how he was going to spend his detention, he would have laughed. He wasn’t laughing now.

After she was done, she turned Harry around to face the rest of the mess he left. All that remained was the liquid shit that was destroying the flower-patterned carpet. She looked him in the eyes and demanded he lick it up as best he could. Without thinking Harry stuck out his tongue preparing to lap up the brown and the little chunks sticking to the carpet. When his tongue touched the liquid however, he recoiled, pulled out of his daze.

“Oh no, don’t you dare!” Umbrige said grabbing hold of Harry’s hair and pushing his face in his own mess. “I told you to lick it up!” When Harry completely refused, Umbridge grabbed hold of his tongue with her still shit-covered glove and forced it on the dirty carpet, moving it this way and that until it got as much as it could of the mess. The taste was the worst part. Shit tastes just like it smells: disgusting. It was so bitter and the smell was making Harry gag again. When Umbridge thought Harry was done, she let go of him. Harry tried not to throw up. It was a challenge, but be really didn’t want to have to eat that too.

Umbridge got up and took off her gloves and spelled the carpet clean. She also spelled his face clean. “Now I hope you’ve learned your lesson tonight. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve learned?”

“Um, today I learned not to, um, not to make a mess in your office” He said trying to stop crying.

“Not just my office, but everywhere. People are supposed to relieve themselves on the toilet and nowhere else. That’s why I’ve turned you into a toilet, because apparently you need one everywhere you go. It’s disgraceful”

Harry looked at the floor. He couldn’t help it. He had really had to go. He had never done that before. He had no idea why he had suddenly needed to use the loo in the middle of detention when he had already gone earlier. It didn't make sense and he was ashamed.

Umbridge told him that he could leave. When he went to put on his cloak, she stopped him. “No, I think I’ll have you walk back up to Gryffindor tower in that skirt that you’ve messed. Everyone will be able to tell that you’re a filthy little boy who goes to the bathroom anywhere he wants”

“No! No, please!”

“Oh hush, it’s past curfew. If everyone is following the rules, no one will even see you” And that was the end of it. She wouldn’t let him get another word in.

Harry rushed from the room in his too-small and poop smeared skirt and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom where he vomited almost immediately into the first toilet he saw. The contents were brown and yellow with little brown chunks. Just looking at it made him throw up two more times and when he had nothing left inside, he dry heaved for a good minute. He wiped his mouth with toilet paper and flushed. Then he sat on the toilet. He still had to go thanks to the toad stuffing three logs of shit back up inside him. They came out easy at least. When he was done he flushed that too and washed his hands. And his mouth again. And then again. And then a third time. He washed it out as best he could, but he could still taste shit.

He then quickly made his way back to his dorm only having to hide once. Malfoy and a few other members of the Inquisitorial Squad were patrolling the corridor and Harry had to duck out of sight and take the long way back. He made it to his dorm without any further problems. Before going to bed he took off the skirt, spelled it clean, along with the mess on his butt, then brushed his teeth for about ten minutes. His mouth was never going to feel clean again.

 

<> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>

 

Thursday

Harry woke up and immediately brushed his teeth. He was worried that everyone was going to smell shit on his breath from the night before. He also clasped every part of his cloak to hide his skirt again today. His day was pretty ordinary apart from him going to the bathroom after each lesson. He didn’t want to take any chances that he might have an accident in his detention that evening. After going to the bathroom a fourth time that day, Hermione and Ron were concerned. While walking to the transfiguration classroom Hermione finally spoke up.

“Harry, are you alright?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. I think I ate something bad at breakfast this morning or something” He replied.

“Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, mate” Ron said taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

“No, I think I’ll be alright. How did you do on your Charms exam?”

And the rest of the day went on as normally as any other. That is of course until Harry went to his detention later that day.

Immediately after he opened the door, he saw his little desk was already set up with paper and bloodquill.

“Please remove your cloak and keel on the carpet by the desk” Umbridge said, smiling sweetly.

Harry did as he was told and was about to write the same phrase as yesterday when Umbridge stopped him.

“I think we can move on from that. Let’s try ‘I will not poop in public’”. Then, “Yes, very good” when he started to write. He could feel this scar appear on his right butt cheek. How was he ever going to hide these scars? Could he remove them with magic or were they like the one on his forehead? Was he going to have these embarrassing phrases etched onto his skin for all time? How was he ever going to have a relationship with anyone if they could see his bum like this? They’d think he was a weirdo, a complete freak, or someone unable to control his bodily functions.

Harry wrote lines for two hours. Eventually Umbridge told him to stop and asked if he would like some tea or biscuits. Harry refused. He thankfully did not need to go to the loo and didn’t want anything disturbing that.

“All right then” Umbridge said. She looked a little annoyed, but set him back to his task. She gave him a new piece of paper and a new bloodquill. This time she told him to write ‘I am a toilet’. The scar appeared above his bum like a tramp stamp. After writing the phrase about fifty times she stopped him again. “I want you to remove the rest of your clothing”. She said it almost as if she were lost in her thoughts and musing aloud. Harry looked up at her. She looked back at him. “Go on” was all she needed to say before Harry complied. He started with his skirt since the toad had already seen his bum. Then he undid his tie and removed his shirt. When she just stared at him, he took off his trainers and socks too. She told him to bring her the quill and paper which he did. He was embarrassed to show the woman his front as Aunt Petunia was the only other woman who had ever seen his penis. He tried to cover his genitals as much as possible as he did what she asked.

“Now lay down on the carpet” She commanded. Harry lay down on his back, hands over his penis and balls. “Close your eyes”. He did everything she said. He didn’t want to be punished like last night. He heard the shuffling of clothes. He felt a warmth like someone was really close by. Then there was a sound. He heard it before he smelled it, but the moment it hit his nostrils, his eyes flew open and he tried to jerk away. Umbridge’s giant ass was in his face. So close to his face that her hole was right above his nose. She held his head in place with one of her strong beefy hands and let out another putrid fart.

“N-no, No! Stop!” He tried to scream.

“If you want to be a dirty toilet so bad, you might as well service more than just yourself. This is what filthy little boys like you deserve”. She said letting out another fart right into Harry’s mouth. Harry tried to push her away, but she was too strong. “Now lick my asshole. You’re going to clean me up nice and proper, and if you don’t,” She grabbed hold of Harry’s balls in one of her big hands and gave a warning squeeze. Harry gasped. “I’m going to crush these”.

Harry stuck out his tongue and swiped it up, licking over the toad’s wrinkled hole. It tasted gross. Did she even wipe after using the bathroom? He kept licking up and around her asshole until she told him to stick his tongue inside.

“Inside?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. You need to clean me thoroughly. Please take out your tongue and lick inside my hole to make it nice and clean”

“But what about your-“

“I assure you, you have bigger worries” She said giving his balls another squeeze. Harry stuck his tongue in her hole. If he thought the outside of her ass was bad, the inside tasted completely of shit. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could until he reached a block, no, a shit. There was a shit in her hole. It was pushing back his tongue. He pulled out his tongue all the way and out came part of the turd too. Umbridge grunted. “Okay open that mouth of yours. I’m going to deposit this log where it belongs”. When he didn’t, she gave a particularly nasty pull to his balls.

“Please, please don’t! I won’t poop my pants anymore I promise. I went to the bathroom after each lesson today so I wouldn’t make a mess in your office” Harry tried. Umbridge just twisted his balls and Harry screamed. He opened his mouth.

The turd came out slowly. Inch by inch. It was going to be a big one. Harry couldn’t escape the smell.

“Lick it as it comes out. Suck on it like it was your mum’s tit. Come on you filthy little pervert!”

Harry put his lips around the turd that was inching out of the toad’s hole and licked. He licked it like it was a lollipop. He tried to pretend that the turd was a candy, like the ones he got in Hogsmead. It didn’t work. The taste and smell worked against him and made him want to vomit. Once the whole turd was in his mouth, Umbridge stood up to look at him.

“Chew and swallow” She said. Harry tried. There was so much. “Do you need help? A drink to wash it down?” Harry nodded quickly, gratefully. “Alright then” she said before squatting down over his face. A stream of piss hit Harry’s glasses and Umbridge repositioned herself so that it landed mostly on his open shit-filled mouth. Harry tried to close his mouth as piss sprinkled down on him. Umbridge held his head steady. When she was done, she got up again and put on her tights and pulled down her skirt. Harry was finishing up the poop. “Now Mr. Potter what do you say? Come on, I just gave you a treat, now what do you say?”

She didn’t expect him to say-

“Say thank you! It’s only polite. I didn’t have to use you. I have a bathroom connected to this office that I could have used. But no, I decided to give the toilet in front of me a special treat. Say it!” She said pulling out her wand.

“Th-thank you” Harry said in a small voice.

“No, no, no. Where were you raised? It’s ‘thank you Professor Umbridge’, now try again”

“Thank you Professor Umbridge”

“For what?”

“Thank you Professor Umbridge for feeding me your- your poop”

“And?”

“And pee”

“Yes, well, I thought you deserved a treat for not going on my carpet like yesterday. Though you do seem ungrateful. Oh well why don’t you finish your lines” She said before going back to her desk.

Harry did his lines for another hour and with Harry’s back turned to his work; he didn’t see Umbridge place a quick curse on him. A few minutes later Harry felt a turd coming out of his ass. Harry didn’t even know he had to use the bathroom. His sphincter muscles were putting up no resistance as he tried to hold it. It just slowly slipped out. Then another. He looked over at Umbridge . She was looking over student essays, not paying him any attention. What if he didn’t tell her? If he just took his wand and cleaned up the mess on the floor real quietly, she would never have to know. He decided it was worth a shot. He slowly put down the quill and picked up his wand that was on the small desk. He held it pointing to the floor and was just about to whisper the spell when Umbridge said, “What’s that smell?”

“I think it’s my breath ma’am, you know from earlier” He hoped she didn’t look at the floor. She got up out of her chair. Shit. She walked over to where he keeled.

“What is that boy?”

“I’m sorry” He said. He knew he was screwed.

“Do you want to be punished? Was it a lie when you said you had already gone to the bathroom, or are you just incontinent?”

“It was true, I swear! I have no idea why this is happening!”

“I know why this is happening. You are a dirty little boy Harry Potter, and you need me to teach you a lesson. You are a pervert who likes to disgrace himself in front of people. You wanted to poop in my office so that you could be punished for it. It wasn’t enough for you to eat my excrement; you want to eat your own tonight as well!”

“No, no, no, please no!”

“Yes, you do. Well I have a better idea. If you like to eat poop so much I’ll let you eat poop from my Inquisitional Squad. Maybe that will satisfy you enough and you won’t act up during these detentions”

“No, please! I promise not to do it again” Harry pleaded.

“But first,” Umbridge waved her wand and transfigured a disposable diaper from a handkerchief. “I think you really do need this”

Harry was not going to wear a diaper. He wasn’t! He didn’t know why he had just crapped himself in Umbridge’s office, but a diaper? Hell no. That is until Umbridge grabbed his balls and he started crying. She told him to lie down on his back and she lifted up his legs in one of her hands. She placed the diaper beneath him. She wiped his bum with a wet wipe and powdered him with baby powder. Shen then fastened the diaper and charmed it so he couldn’t take it off. She got up and examined her work.

“Yes. I think you’ll learn your lesson this time” She said, right before there was a knock at the door. “Come in” she said in her sweetest voice. The door opened and in came a small group of students led by Draco Malfoy.

The blond stopped in his tracks. His eyes bulged and he smiled. He couldn’t believe the school’s little golden boy was kneeling on the floor in a diaper. If only the Creevey boy was here to take a picture. Umbridge ushered them in and closed the door behind them. That’s when they smelled it.

“Ew, what’s that smell?” Malfoy asked.

“Gross!” said a girl, pointing to a few turds on the floor by a small desk.

“Who shat on the floor?” Said another boy.

“Hem, hem,” Umbridge began. “as you can all see, Mr. Potter seems to like defecating in my rooms during his detentions. He says he can’t help it so I gave him a diaper. I know the real reason. Mr. potter is a dirty little pervert who likes to relieve himself in other people’s rooms and eat it. He likes to drink pee and eat poop. I thought that if you boys and girls could indulge Mr. Potter for a bit, he could concentrate better and we could get back to his detention. What do you say?”

“Eww he does what?” Said one of the girls with her hand clamped tight on her nose.

Draco stepped toward Harry. “So you like eating shit, do you Potter?”

“No, Malfoy I don’t! That woman is insane!” Harry explained.

“Hmm, I don’t think I believe you with that diaper wrapped around your waste and your shit on the floor” Draco said, sneering down at Harry. He undid his belt and let his trousers and boxers fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and walked up to where Harry knelt. “Why don’t you open that mouth Potty so I can give you a drink?”

“Fuck off, Malfoy!”

Suddenly Umbridge pulled Harry up by his ear and kicked him in the balls. Harry screamed and cradled his tender ball sack. He fell back to the floor in a fetal position and his eyes teared up.

“You will not use such language with me Mr. Potter!” Proclaimed Umbridge with her hands on her hips. “Now kneel in front of your little friend here and drink down his pee for him”

Harry had no choice. He got to his knees and opened his mouth, glaring at Malfoy the whole time. Malfoy shoved his penis in his mouth and pissed down Harry’s throat. “ahh, yeah Potter. It does seem like you’re good for something after all. You make a very fine toilet, if a tad angry”

The other’s laughed at the blonde’s joke. Harry blushed, tears stinging his eyes. Malfoy pulled out and shook the last few drops on Harry’s face before moving aside so Crabbe and Goyle could have a turn. Crabbe stuck his dick in Harry’s mouth first, leaving Goyle without anywhere to pee.

“Hey, his mouth’s taken!” Goyle stupidly observed.

“What about there?” Malfoy asked, pointing to Harry’s diaper clad bottom and looking at Professor Umbridge with as much innocence as he could muster.

“Well, I guess you could pee in there. It’s already filthy anyhow. You’ll need to remove his diaper though” she mused.

Malfoy got on his knees and undid the straps holding Harry’s diaper together. Harry tried to stop him, but with a look from Umbridge, he allowed his diaper to be removed.

“Alright Goyle, you can piss in there” Malfoy said.

“Huh, where?”

“In that hole” Malfoy said, pointing to Harry’s asscrack. “His mouth is already taken, so why not use that one?”

“Oh. Can I really?” Goyle looked suddenly surprised. He’d probably never had his giant dick in anyone before. The girls were too scared that his beer can sized cock would tear their little pussies.

“Yeah, sure. Go for it” Malfoy egged.

When Goyle pulled down his trousers and underwear Harry got a real good look at the Slythirin’s package. Harry tried to scream “No!” but Crabbe’s prick was still inside his mouth and he was concentrating on swallowing at the moment. Even so he tried to squirm away from the big member. Malfoy had to hold on to him so he couldn’t escape. He even spread Harry’s cheeks apart for his friend. Someone else spelled lube inside his hole so Goyle wouldn’t be hurt by his unprepared tightness.

Goyle placed his giant penis at the entrance to Harry’s hole and pushed. Harry pushed Crabbe away from him and screamed. The rest of Crabbe’s piss streamed down Harry’s hair and face as he tried to dislodge the dick from inside him. It hurt so much that he could tell he was bleeding. Goyle just kept thrusting inside. Harry could feel the big lug’s penis grow bigger with each thrust. At least he didn’t last long. Three minutes and it was over. Goyle stilled and came. Harry had both piss and tears streaming down his face. Another person had taken Crabbe’s place and was pissing down his throat. Goyle pulled out with a pop and pink cum seeped from his hole and made an even bigger mess on the floor.  
“Hey buddy, you’re supposed to piss in him, not cum!” Malfoy laughed.

“It felt so good that I got hard. I couldn’t pee with a hard-on” He said right before he shoved his dick back in and relieved himself inside Harry’s previously virgin hole. When he pulled out some other guy shoved his in. None of the other’s had dick’s as big as Goyle, so Harry just had to kneel there and take it. Following Goyle’s lead, all the boys came inside Harry before they pissed.

“Hey what does that say Potter? You still poop and pee your pants?” Malfoy asked, pointing out the scarification on Harry’s backside. “It even says you’re a toilet! Oh man the wizarding world is doomed if they have a toilet as their savior” he laughed.

After almost everyone had peed inside Harry one way or another, Malfoy had an even better idea. “Professor Umbridge?” he asked.

“Yes, dear?”

“You said he also likes to eat poop too right?”

“NO! Malfoy no!” Harry pled.

“Yes, Mr. Potter is a dirty little pervert who would be happy to eat your poop I’m sure” Umbridge said giving Harry’s balls a warning squeeze.

“Oh great, ‘cus you see I’ve had to use the loo all day” he said smiling. “Don’t you all?” he asked the group.

“Hell yeah!” said one boy.

“Oh god you mean he’s going to eat our shit? Like, do we sit on his face or something?” asked Pansy.

“If you want he can even clean out your hole with his toungue” Umbridge declared. “Mr. Potter please lie down on the carpet like yesterday”

“Please Professor” Harry tried.

“Now!”

Harry lied down on his back on the carpet while they fought over who should be first to take a crap in his mouth.

“I’m going first, obviously” said Malfoy. “I just said I hadn’t gone all day”

“But you were the first to pee in his mouth!” said Blaise.

“Let a girl go first this time!” demanded Pansy.

“Now children, everyone will get a turn to use the toilet. But since Mr. Malfoy here is the leader of the Inquisitional Squad, he gets to go first” Umbridge smiled at them all. Harry just wished it were over already.

Malfoy got on top of Harry and slowly lowered his butt down toward Harry’s face. “This should have been your place from the beginning Potter. Don’t feel so high and mighty now do you? You better lick me real good or the whole bloody school will be finding out about your little toilet training” the blond whispered. He sat down on Harry’s face, asshole right over his mouth and farted.

“Eww, why are boy’s so gross?” asked Pansy.

“Hush!” said one of the others.

Harry tentatively licked up his rival’s ass crack. When he found his hole, he swirled his tongue around it.

“Yeah, now lick inside” Malfoy directed.

Harry stuck his tongue inside the other boy’s hole and thrust in and out; fucking him with his tongue.

“Enjoying that a bit much, are we Potty? Knew you loved this stuff” said Malfoy.

Harry couldn’t respond, but wished he could punch him square in the nose. Malfoy’s ass was putrid. Better cleaned than Umbridge’s was, but tasting of shit none the less. Harry was going to have to brush his teeth with bleach after this. After a while Harry could feel a turd push his tongue out of Malfoy’s ass. It came out slowly and pushed its way into Harry’s mouth. Malfoy was looking underneath him, watching Harry eat his shit. It turned the blond on and he started masturbating while Harry tried to chew the turds that were still being deposited inside his mouth. There was so much he couldn’t keep up and some shit landed on his cheek and chin.

“Don’t you dare waste that boy’s poop! You are going to eat every last bite!” screamed Umbridge.

“Oh man, look at all that shit he’s eating” one boy said to another.

“I just wish it didn’t stink so bad” said Pansy.

“Yeah like yours smells any better” Malfoy joked with her.

When he was done, Malfoy told him to lick his hole again to get it clean and Harry did. “I guess we don’t need toilet paper anymore” he said.

“Alright, that’s enough. Let someone else have a turn” Pansy said climbing on top of Harry’s face as Malfoy got up.

Harry had just finished swallowing down Malfoy’s and now another turd was being shat in his mouth. “Please stop it tastes gross and it smells!” Harry tried to yell , mouth clogged with shit.

“Oh it does?” Pansy asked. “You shouldn’t tell a girl that something that came out of her body smells. In fact this is probably the closest you’ve ever gotten to action with a girl. You should be grateful to eat my shit and sniff it” She paused, thinking up something evil. “Hey, I have an idea. Professor?”

“Yes Miss. Parkingson?”

“Do you have a rubber glove I could borrow?”

“Yes dear” She said, handing the girl who was currently squatting over the Boy Who Lived a glove.

“Thank you ma’am”

“What are you going to go?” Crabbe asked.

“Since Potter doesn’t appreciate the smell of my poop, I’m going to allow him ample time to change his mind”. She Pushed out another squishy turd and, with the glove on, took up a piece and pushed it in Harry’s right nostril.

“Ah that’s gross stop it!” cried Harry.

Pansy took another piece and shoved it in Harry’s other nostril. She then took more and kept pushing it inside Harry’s nose, squishy chunk after squishy chunk.

“Ow stop it’s starting to hurt now!” He said as the girl’s shit was being pushed further into his nasal passages sliding past the delicate skin there. She didn’t stop until his nose was completely clogged up. Once she saw shit start to appear in the back of his throat from his nasal passage above, she stopped.

“There, now shit will be all you can smell, be grateful it was mine” She said getting up.

Harry could really smell the shit now and it hurt his nose too. His nostrals were so clogged up that he had to breathe through his mouth. He wanted to vomit really bad but was afraid of having to eat that too.

“I guess it’s my turn” said Blaise. “I don’t really want to use that disgusting mouth of his though”

“Why don’t you deposit your waste in his other hole?” asked Umbridge.

“You mean we can put shit up his asshole?”

“He’s already had his own shoved back up in a previous detention” She mentioned.

“Alright, then can I have some gloves? This is going to get messy” He said grinning down at Harry.

Umbridge gave him the gloves and the students rolled Harry onto his front and put him in a doggy style pose. Malfoy spread his cheeks again, getting Harry ready for his other friend.

“Wait” said Blaise. “Why don’t we put him in this position instead?” Blaise moved Harry so he was once again on his back, but with his butt in the air and his feet by his head.

“Why?” Goyle asked.

“Here, Draco take some gloves and put your fingers in his ass” Blaise directed.

“Okay” Malfoy complied, waiting to see how this would go. Blaise told him to put three fingers of each hand up to the second knucle in Harry’s ass.

“Alright, now try stretching his hole apart with your fingers”

“Ah Ow ow stop! That hurts!” Harry screamed.

“Now Crabbe, put some gloves on and do the same thing” Blaise positioned Crabbe’s fingers so they were holding onto a different part of the ring of Harry’s sphincter. “Alright, now both of you, stretch his hole nice and wide”

“AAaahh! It hurts, it’s going to tear! You’re going to tear my asshole!” Harry was sobbing. His ass was facing straight up and the tips of these fingers were stretching the ring around his hole further than it could possibly stretch.

“Oh geez Potter, way to be a drama queen!” Pansy joked.

“Haha, after this his hole will never go back to normal. He’ll have to wear diapers for real!” Malfoy laughed. Everyone started laughing. Umbridge even gave a chuckle.

“Okay, great. Keep him like that” Blaise said. He removed his pants and underwear and sat on top of Harry’s bum and Malfoy and Goyle’s fingers. His hole was directly above Harry’s stretched out one. “Alright let’s see if this toilet works” he said before slowly releasing a turd. It made it’s way out of his ass and into Harry’s open hole. “Sorry Potter, I had some corn at dinner. This may be a bit bumpy” He said as the turd slid into Harry’s hole a little and stopped. Blaise released the rest of the turd and climbed down.

“Hmm, it only made it past the opening” Malfoy observed, watching part of his friend’s shit rest on Harry’s butt cheek.

“Keep holding his hole open. I’m going to push the rest in” Blaise said. He had an idea. He transfigured one of the legs of the nearest chair into a plunger. “There we go”

“Haha, nice!” said Goyle.

“You going to plunge his hole?” Asked Crabbe.

“Actually, I’m going to take the stick part and shove that shit in our little Golden Boy’s hole” He said before holding the plunger upside down and pushing it into Harry’s hole with some of his own shit. It didn’t work the way he thought it would, the shit wasn’t being pushed in the way it was supposed to, so he put the plunger down. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to use my hands” he said. Blaise held some of the turd, the part that stuck out of Harry’s hole, in his gloved hand and pushed his fist inside Harry’s ass.

“OOOWWWwwww! AAAhhhh! Stop it’s too big! Take your hand out!”

“Holy shit! You’re fisting him? I want to try!” Malfoy said.

That’s what started it. They all took turns holding Harry’s hole open and fisting shit into Harry’s ass. They all kept shitting into their gloved hands and fisting that shit inside Harry’s rectum. Harry could feel each turd, each fist rather, as it entered. Harry was worried that his hole would never go back to normal. Would he really need to wear diapers? Wasn’t there a spell to fix this? Would he even have the courage to go to Madam Pomfrey when this was all over? He doubted it.  
“Hey Goyle, hold still” Malfoy suddenly said, pointing his wand at the boy. He cast the spell and Goyle suddenly rushed toward harry’s mouth. He sat down on Harry’s face and made it just in time, before liquid shit began squirting out his ass and into Harry’s surprised mouth.

“What was that?” Pansy asked.

“Diarrhea curse” Malfoy said, proudly. “I’ve been planning on using it on Potty here, but being here tonight had given me a better idea”

“Fuck off Draco!” Goyle cried as he groaned over Harry’s mouth, releasing an ungodly amount of brown liquid inside the boy. Harry fought to swallow it all down, gagging more than a few times. Everyone continued shoving handfuls of shit up Harry’s ass, until it was getting hard to put anymore in. Harry’s ass was packed. They let go of Harry’s hole and Goyle got up off Harry’s face, finally done. Harry’s face looked like a mess and his ass cheeks were painted with shit. There was an end of a turd sticking out of Harry’s hole. He smelled bad. Worse than a landfill, worse that the sewer. Harry Potter stunk to high heavens.

“You think we can fit any more in there?” Malfoy asked no one in particular.

“I don’t think so” answered Pansy.

“Hmm” Blaise thought. He waved his wand and an image of the human body appeared. “I want to be a mediwizard, so I’ve been doing some studying, and I think we should be able to fit some more shit inside him” He said looking at the diagram.

“A mediwizard? Really Blaise?” Malfoy jibbed.

“Shove off Draco” Blaise said. “See this?” He said pointing to the diagram. “This is the rectum. That’s where we’ve been Shoving in shit. But this, up here is the colon. I think if we try hard enough, we could get past that barrier and get shit all the way up into his large intestine”

“Wow mate, you’re evil” said Crabbe.

“Guys please; it’s not supposed to go there!” Harry screamed.

“What the hell are you talking about Potter, you’re a toilet! Of course shit’s supposed to go there!” Malfoy said.

Goyle tried fisting Harry’s hole again, harder this time.

“Ow, ow!” Harry screamed.

“it’s not budging” said Goyle.

“We need to try something else” said Blaise.

“Hem, hem” Umbridge said. She had been watching quietly from behind her desk for a while now. She had enjoyed every second of the punishment her students had inflicted on the boy up to this point. “Why don’t you stretch the entrance of his colon with magic? I know of a spell that is used to stretch tiny rubber bands around large scrolls and parcels. Should I give it a try on his colon?”

“Yeah, that might work” considered Blaise.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry’s body, where his colon should be and said “Flexilis proten!”

Harry suddenly made a long screeching noise unlike anything they’d heard from him thus far. It lasted a while, then the boy’s eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

“Well, it seems I tore some of the delicate skin of his colon. Ah well, we’ll fix it later. For now, let’s see if we can get some poop up inside there, now that it’s stretched” Umbridge said casting enervate at the limp body of Harry potter.

Harry was suddenly awake and suddenly screaming again. He was dying, he just knew it. Something ripped inside of him. His colon had been ripped open.

Goyle started pushing his giant fist in Harry’s hole and the large amount of shit started moving. “It’s working!” he said.

It was a very slow process, but steadily shit moved past his colon and into his large intestine. It hurt so much. Harry hoped he wouldn’t get an infection. Crabbe had to put up a silencing spell around his mouth because he couldn’t stop screaming. After a while they began putting more shit in his hole, as the shit that was in his rectum was being pushed inside his intestine. When the shit reached its second barrier they stopped.

“You think we can get it inside his small intestine?” Someone said.

“It might be too small” said Blaise.

“I think we better stop there” declared Umbridge. We don’t want to do too much damage. I don’t think Blaise and I would be able to mend a ripped small intestine”

“You mean I can help heal him?” Blaise asked.

“Well, you are studying to be a mediwizard. Why not start now? How do you think you should go about mending his colon?” She asked.

“Umm, I guess usually a pain reliever potion would be first, but, well…can we skip that one? I mean he’s still in his detention?” Blaise asked.

Harry groaned. Someone had taken away the silencing charm when he had calmed down a bit.

“Actually I was going to suggest we not use one. Thank you for bringing that up. Now, what next?” She asked.

“Hmm…how about an intestinal healing potion?” Blaise asked.

“Try it. I have all the potions we need right here. I’ve been inspecting the mediwitche’s inventory”. She gave him a small bottle with the potion he asked for. She didn’t correct him in his assumption though. She had also studied in the medical field for a while before working for the ministry. She knew that there was also a potion that would heal a colon specifically. The potion she gave him wouldn’t heal the boy entirely.

Blaise fed the potion to Harry and asked how he felt. “It still hurts” Harry cried.

“But did it work?” He asked Umbridge.

“Well, it doesn’t appear that it fixed it completely. What else should you do?” She asked.

“Umm, how about a cauterizing potion? It might seal the wound closed?”

“NO! NO! NO!” Harry yelled. He did not want his colon being hurt any more than it already has.

“Alright, let’s give that a go” She said handing him the potion. “This is usually used for wounds on the outside of the body, so we are going to need to alter the potion slightly so it knows where we want healed. You are going to point your want at the potion and say ‘rip in colon’”.

Blaise did as she said and fed that one to Harry as well.

Everyone watched as Harry began writhing on the carpet beneath him. He squirmed this way and that, screaming all the while. Harry was being burnt from the inside. The potion had found his colon and now it was on fire. Harry blacked out again.

Harry woke up a few minutes later to someone pissing on his face. None of it got in his nose though, as that was already plugged up with shit. He could still feel the burn on his colon, but it was a dull ache now.

“Okay boys and girls, I think that’s enough for tonight. Why don’t you all do up his diaper and put on your clothes” she finally announced. Harry couldn’t believe it. He was so relieved.

“What detention is he on? How many more does he have left?” Malfoy asked, hopeful.

“He’s had detention all week. Tomorrows Friday, it’s his last one” she said. “I was planning on having you students come up here again tomorrow to use this toilet after classes are over. Would you like that?”

“Why does it have to be only after classes? Regular toilets don’t get a break, why should Potter?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah, you could keep him set up all day tomorrow and we could come up here to relieve ourselves in between classes and during breaks, like we do in the lavatories” added Blaise.

“Well, it would be a good last reminder to Mr. Potter…hmm, I do have the authority to pull him from classes for the day. Alright boys, I’ll allow it. But first please remember that none of what we have done here tonight leaves this room. If the whole school were to find out about Mr. Potter’s tendencies, well I’m afraid he would scare the other children”.

“I promise not to tell a soul” Malfoy lied.

Everybody started saying similar sentiments. Harry knew the truth. Malfoy and his gang wouldn’t be able to help themselves. They’d spill the beans to anyone who would listen. Everyone would listen. It’s so hard to keep a secret in this place. The whole school will not only find out that he pooped his pants in detention, but that he has been acting as a toilet for Umbridge’s little do-gooders.

Everybody worked on putting Harry’s diaper back on. When they finished powdering and diapering they stood up. Harry stood up too.

“Now Mr. Potter, I want you here at seven in the morning sharp so that you can help these students relieve themselves after breakfast.

“Yeah Potter we’re going to apparate our waste directly into your stomach tomorrow. We’ll see how big we can make it” said Malfoy.

“Haha he’ll be pregnant with a shit baby!” laughed Pansy.

As the group left, Malfoy thought of something. He quickly spun around to look at Harry and kicked him in the balls as hard as he could. Harry dropped to the floor, cradling his balls and pissed himself.

“You really never learn, do you Mr. Potter?” Umbridge said in her sweetest voice. The students all laughed as they walked out of her office. They all couldn’t wait for tomorrow when they could torment their toilet again.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you that were able to finish this...shit wow, you're awesome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
